World Domination: The Story of Shadow
by LordShadowRyuu
Summary: Based a few year before Overlord Kel tries to take over Spira.With his new found power, nothing can stop Matt. But everything comes at a cost. And that cost might be to great. Only time will tell. Let the Conquest begin!
1. Chapter 1: So it begins

Dragon of war, A conquest of everything

**World Domination: The Story of Shadow**

Chapter 1: So it begins…

Yo, I'm going to tell you a tale of my rise to power off of Earth, the tale of the destruction I reaped and the tale of my conquest of many worlds. I'm going to tell you about the birth of the 'real' Shadow and the hardships I had to go thought on the new worlds! But before the end, all things must begin and this is it.

I wouldn't say I was unhappy on Earth. I didn't have a bad life. I was loved when I choose to see it. I wasn't hungry, most of the time… never ever enough food around. But the fact remained I felt like I was missing something in my life and it was slowly eating me up. I'd discovered I was something more long a ago on Earth, although many in the world wouldn't believe me if I told them. I knew I was much more, but everything was just out of reach. Mocking me as I tried to regain my glory.

As time pasted hate grew inside of me, hate for Earth, hate for every human alive, and hate of myself. Soon I started using the name Shadow to reflect my mood and outlook on life. And I lived by that name.

But on this particular day I was alone, just how I liked it. Although I was bored. I'd been playing games on my computer all day. It lost my interest after some time. I grab an apple and shuffled of to my room. My room was a mess, the cloth I had on the night before where on the floor. My Tv, PS2 and sound system sat in the middle of my room with the cords turning the room into a rope Crouse. My bed and desk took up what little room was left, my home within my home. I sat down on my bed and looked into my box of games. "Maybe more Final Fantasy X?" I pondered to myself, "Don't feel like it… Ah, Jak 3." I grabbed the game and pulled out the disk. Pressing the 'open' button on the gaming system I pulled my hand back when I felt a shocked. "…The hell?" I'm glad I didn't think more of it as I continued on.

I had to blink when I thought I saw it starting to glow a blue light. It only flashed a moment. But my my thoughts were cut short when it exploded showering my room in hot gaming plastic. I tell you, I almost cried then and there. I care about very few things and gaming was one of them. I lay down on my bed. I didn't even notice the girl standing next to my door. "Holy… Crap…" was all I could say, "Holy crap,"

"Err," I snap my head in the direction of the girl.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled as I grabbed the long wood pole I kept behind my bed and jumped up. Never in my life did I think I would need it. She just waved at me nervously as I sized her up. She had blue hair that turned slightly green near its end, Long pointed ears about 30cm long, a slightly pointed chin and large green eyes. She wore a pink top that showed a lot of her smooth belly, Googlies around her neck, a dog like coaler under that, and baggy purple pants that was tied down on her shins. Around her wrist was two gold banes tightly clamped on.

"Hi," She said after we both didn't more for some time.

"…hi," answered in my normal emotionless voice. Again no one talked or moved. She was the first one to try and more, but I reacted and stepped closer. "I'm here to grant you three wishes," she said holding up her hand to show we didn't mean any harm.

"The fuck?" I looked at her closer, "Do… I know you from somewhere?"

"Umm, I look like a girl in the game. But anyway, three wishes" You could probably guess I didn't look impressed, "No, really three wishing. Anything you want I can give." My mind was ticking over the information and planning my next move.

"A genie? You sure I don't know you?" I couldn't shake that feeling, like I was forgetting something.

"You know a genie?"

"…no," Or did I? No, how could I? "Anyway what's your name?" I asked spinning my wood pole around and slamming it onto the floor like some tribe leader.

"Keira,"

"No, your real name…"

"I… don't remember it anymore," She had such a sad face I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. That soon passed. I sighed then said, "Whatever, three wishes," I made sure I didn't rush into this. Only three and all of them had to count. "Well," I had already picked my first, "My mind, deep inside it I have memories I want back. My first wish is, I want all my memories back."

"Memories? You have amnesia or something?" No change in my face, "Okay, okay..." she just click her fingers and I had a flash of everything that happened to me. Everything I lost all at once. I wish it didn't hurt, but it hurt like hell. I dropped to my knees holding my head. Tears started welling up in my eyes. "A…are you alright?" Keira was knelling next to me, holding me against her like she was my mother or something. The pain died down after some time and I pushed her off. "My second wish… is…" It hurt to talk but I was getting over it, "Power… Resort my power… so my… human body can use it, NOW!"

I could tell Keira didn't like where this was going, but she didn't have a say in the matter, with another click of the fingers I felt the power I remembered return to me. I used it to suppress the pain and stood to look at my new 'friend'. "One wish left," I said as I raised my hand. Keira gasped as she saw black mist sip out and form a dark swirling portal in the wall, "One wish left and so much to do,"

**LordShadow: So, here is the start of my World Domination story. Based before Kel's World Domination story (Which, unfortunately, have been deleted by a traitor in the Guild. If I ever find out who did that, they will pay! Not only has Kel's legacy been destroyed, but a part of my history is gone as well!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Sin, tears and sand

Dragon of war, A conquest of everything

**World Domination: The Story of Shadow**

Chapter 2: Sin, tears, and sand… in odd places?

"S…so what's your last wish?" Maybe Keira shouldn't have asked, things might have turned out differently. But in my current state I wasn't exactly 'stable'. I had a thirst for power. It was like I've never felt before. "You," is what I told her, "You will serve me from now on!"

"What!?" Was the only thing she got to say when I dropped my wood pole and raised a hand and my palm spewing black mist. It moved so fast she didn't have time to move out of the way as it grabbed the gold bands and ripped them off. She could have celebrated her freedom at that time if it wasn't for the fact they were replaced with black ones. Keira clawed at them trying to get it off. I don't think they were hurting her but I couldn't be sure at the time, or care. I grab her arm after the mist had returned to me and dragged her into the portal.

I don't remember the journey from my world to the next. My powers were all messed up so all I knew was unimaginable pain in my head. I couldn't understand why it had to hurt so much. Was it because of the way I got it back? Because my mind couldn't handle so much information all at once? Why'd it have to hurt so much? Why damn it!?

I didn't remember hitting the ground coming out. I only remember a very quick fall. The whole time, all I could think about was the fact it would stop the pain. Then darkness took me.

"_Mai-an__ you are a fool."_

"_I never asked you! The humans need to suffer and I'm making sure that I'll be around to do it!"_

"_We've all lost much, but revenge is not our way. That is what makes us better then them."_

"_I do no__t care anymore!"_

"_Do no__t make Tai-a go though with this. Do not taint her with your darkness."_

"_I already told you. She wants to do it… Now run like the rest of them. May Bahamut DAMN all your souls!"_

"_I… feel sorry for you…"_

I woke yelling, "I don't care!" then grabbed my head in pain again. It took a moment for me repress it. "Are you ok?" Came a familiar female voice to my side.

"I'm fine, Keira," I replied with out looking at her. For some reason, I felt slightly guilty of binding her to me, "Where are we?" I asked as I noticed we were in a large tent with rows of bed on one side. No one else was in eye sight. "We're in a village called Besiad," She answered in a meek voice. She was worried about something, was it me? I got out of bed, I felt a little pain in my head from the fall but I seemed 100 otherwise. "Besiad, good…"

"So… umm…" I looked at her, it hit me just how cute she really was in person, but I shock it off not wanting to be distracted. My mind was all over the place at that moment.

"W… What's your name?" She continued without noticing the look at gave her.

I almost laughed, "You don't know my name yet? Crap… hmm, Matt," She nodded and was about to say something when two men walk up to us.

"Ahh, I see you're awake. I'm Luzzu and this is Gatta. We are both Crusaders," I nodded to Luzzu and Gatta as Luzzu continued, "Lady Keira here drag you halfway from the beach when we found you both on patrol." She dragged me from the beach? I would have thought she would have just left me for dead from making her a slave. I looked at Keira and she just gave a shrug and blushed. "Your lucky fiends didn't attack you," Gatta said standing behind his older comrade. I nodded again and there was silence. "Your both wearing… odd cloths," I looked down to see I was still wearing my plain blue shirt, black shorts and no shoes, "So, where are you both from?" Luzzu asked.

"No where... We are looking for a place without 'Sin'," I answered in an emotionless tone.

Luzzu nodded, "Sin hasn't been near here in a few year but we are not without it. I guess you are welcome to stay for the time being. We have two spare beds." He turned to leave when I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I need amour and a weapon," I stated. He looked down at my cloths again and nodded, I let him go then turned to Keira, "Why didn't you leave me out there? You could have been done with me,"

She took a step back then sighed, "You didn't attack me when we first met. You're not really a bad person. And... and you needed help..."

"I don't want your pity!" I yelled back, I hate pity, "Not a bad person? I might have been long ago. But now…" I didn't get to finish the sentience as Luzzu returned with cloths for us both and two plane sword. I nodded my thanks and he left us again. Turning back to Keira she was sitting on the bed looking at the ground. "I'll show you what I'm really like. I'll rule this world. I'll rule many worlds and show you what I'm really like." I left her there and found a place to change in the tent. My new cloths were a blue shirt and long baggy brown pants. Over this I had metal breast plate and shoulder pads. After strapping on my new sword I made my way out of the tent, noticing out of the corner of my eye Keira was still in her old cloths, but now had leather amour on her arms and on the side of her legs.

Besaid village was as I had imagined it to be, small. The tents were large enough to live in but just. The temple was much more impressive. It loomed over the village like an ancient guardian. I had to wonder if the village ever came under attack being so close to the temple. "You're awake, thank Yavon," came a soft voice from behind me, I turn to look at Yuna. She was a head shorter them me but lovely as ever. "Yes," I replied with a smile, "Thank you for your concern, Lady Summoner"

She giggled, she really was like an angel, "No, I'm still an Apprentice Summoner. I'm going to pray at the Besaid Temple today,"

"And you're going to do it, ya?" Wakka said walking up. He was bigger then you'd think, I guess a captain of a blitz team would have to be. "Lulu was lookin for you," He continued to Yuna, "I think she's in her tent,"

Yuna nodded and turned back to me, "It was nice meeting you…?"

"Matt," I tried to look as nice as I could, "I would wish you luck, but is obvious to me you don't need it. You'll do fine," She nodded happily and run off, Wakka watched her then turn to me, sizing me up. "So you the one they found in the jungle?"

"Yeah," I replied with no emotion what so ever.

This took Wakka aback a bit but he continued, "Don't over do it, ya," He heard his name call and turned just in time to catch a blitz ball, "Well see ya, I got to go and train for the big tournament," And then I was alone. 'Today was the day Tidus turns up,' I thought to myself making a plan of action, 'I'll travel with them to Luca and watch the Blizt tournament, develop my power up again… then deal with important people but first, Yuna.' I looked down at my hand as I created black ball of mist. Closing my fist I looked to where Yuna had walk off to. Tonight her story would be re-written.

**LordShadow: Ya know, the title had nothing to do with the story. It did in the beginning but I change it a lot. I have evil plans for Yuna. Such evil plans I have, Muh ha ha ha ha ha! Yeah, I hope you like it so far. Tis is a darker mood to Kel's story, but that's how I want it. I won't be updating as fast as I did with this one. I won't have much free time for a little bit, but I'll see what I can do. Fighting in the next chapter. Yay for fighting!**


	3. Chapter 3: No friends, only enemies

Dragon of war, A conquest of everything

**World Domination: The Story of Shadow**

Chapter 3: No friends, only enemies.

Yuna had left to pray with Lulu and Kimahri shortly after talking with me. That big blue beast man was so hard to find. I didn't even see him go into the temple. Then the thought hit me, 'He would be watching Yuna when she sleeps as well!' That defiantly complicated things. This was my only chance to get at her without having to kill ever Mandy and her dog in the way… "I'd just have to be even quieter," I said to myself as I started to walk out of the village.

I was disappointed when I wasn't attacked. I need to practice my sword skills and my powers. It doesn't mean I was alone, every time I'd turn around Keira was there. She either had her back to me or was behind something watching me. It was starting to piss me off, but I continued anyway.

Soon I was at the lookout looking down on the village. "So small," I mumble before turning around and drawing my sword. I slashed at the air getting a feel for the blade. I might have talked big, when I was on Earth, about my sword skills. But to tell the truth I'd never held a real one in my life. It felt better then I would have thought. I slashed stepped slashed again. I used a burst of power from my feet to launch myself into a spin over my imaginary foe and slashed on my way down. This felt just too good to be true. My fun was cut short when Keira walked into eye sight. It hit me again just how cute she was, which just pissed me off again. The last thing I needed was her distracting me all the time.

With a burst of speed which amazed even me, I had closed the distance between me and her. My blade was at her throat and I growled deeply. She didn't look worried, didn't even try to get out of the way. "What…do… you… want?" I said each word slowly making sure she could hear the anger build inside me.

"I just thought…" she said in a soft quiet voice, almost sounding embarrassed to say it.

"You thought we could hang out?" I put my sword away and turn my back on her, "I'm not in much of a mood for a friend." I turned to look at her before she could say anything, nodding weakly Keira turned to leave. "Where are you going?" I asked. She turned back to look at me, her face brightening up, "You serve me, don't forget that. Now get over here and show me if you're any good with that sword. 'Cause I'm not going to ever save your ass, got it?" With a nod we both held our sword at each other.

I held mine next to my head with the blade horizontal my free arm held out at the same angle as my sword like I was a sword master. Keira copied my stance. Without any warning I charged her at normal speed. Shocked slightly, Keira swang the sword at me, it totally missed leaving an opening for me. I stopped the blade before it beheaded her and kicked her in the gut instead. Hitting the ground and rolling a few times, she didn't move for a moment. I'd thought she had given up when she stood again. "Good, you're not as weak as I thought," then I attacked again, flipping over her head and kicking her in the back.

This continued until Luzzu and Gatta returned from their patrol with Wakka and Tidus in tow. Keira was having trouble standing with a few bruises on her. I walked up to her when she dropped to one knee and help her up. "You learn quickly when under presser," I told her putting her arm over my shoulder for support, She had a look of wonder. Tidus looked at us for a moment before running to catch up with Wakka. "So it begins…" I said almost carrying Keira back to the village. Again nothing attacked me to my disappointment. One attacked Wakka and Tidus, but that was the only one.

We didn't talk the whole trip back. Even if she would have talked to me I wouldn't have said anything, I was to busy planing what I would do with Tidus. Dumping Keira onto a bed, I sighed, 'We'd have to share that bed to night…' I looked down at the girl. She'd almost fell asleep start away. I hiss and stormed out slightly red in the face, I didn't need the damn distractions.

Tidus was looking about the village then followed Wakka into his tent. 'He would be handy to lure Sin, if I ever needed to…' I stroked my chin in thought, 'Always good to have a back up plan. But hopefully it won't come to that.' For now I had to pass the time.

"Matt, was it?" Luzzu asked walking up to me. He found me leaning against one of the pillars on the Besaid Temple, I opened my eyes to look at him and nodded slowly then closed them again, "Wakka has asked for a bed…,"

"We'll share a bed with Keira," I still had my eyes closed, damn distractions. I think he nodded but he left to do whatever he does. I was trying to access my regained memories without the pain, it wasn't working at all. I couldn't understand it. I'd get so much pain I couldn't concentrate on the memory. It was becoming pointless of me having them again. In frustration I made my way back to the crusaders tent, and laid down on the bed next to Keira. I never could sleep during the day. So after some time I found myself watching the Ex-Genie sleep. 'I had really done a number on her,' I thought sitting up, 'Maybe I shouldn't had been so hard on her…' I leant over and brushed some stray hair out of her face. I slapped myself in the forehead and almost ran out, 'I can't have feeling for anyone if I'm going to take this world' I stopped and watched Tidus and Wakka walk into the Temple, 'No feeling at all, not for anyone… Not ever for her.'

Yuna soon came out and showed everyone her new aeon. Kinda weird lookin in real life, but I guess it can get the job done in a fight. The party afterward was sad. Not much to eat but fruit, and some cake things I'd never seen before. I didn't complain, I hadn't eaten since I'd gotten there. Keira even came out to eat, I thought she looked tired still, but she talked to some randoms of the game. I had a brief conversation with Tidus, Him "Hi." Me, "…Hey" And we went a separate ways. Then Wakka felt he needed to annoy me by asking me what I was going to do tomorrow. "To Luca to watch the Blizt," I'd hope he would leave me alone then, I was sadly mistaken.

"You like Blizt Ball, ya?" He tried to stand taller as he pointed to the group of Blizt Ball players behind him, "I'm captain of the Besaid Au…"

"The team that hasn't won for as long as people can remember?" I cut him off and hoped this would get him away from me, "Yeah… I know…" I turned away from him and scanned the 'celebration' for Yuna. Tidus was talking to her. I don't know what Wakka did, I think he started to say something when I walked off toward the Crusaders tent. Keira walked up to me at that point with an apple in her hand, "Here, this is for you," she holding out the fruit beaming with a smile, "You dropped the one you had when we first met."

I slowly shock my head in amazement, "Thanks, but I already eaten enough. Get to bed, we have a long trip tomorrow and you'll need to be rested up."

"What about you?" she asked putting the apple in a new leather bad I didn't see her get.

"Moving forward with my plans… Get in there and don't say anything about this to anyone." With a nod she walked into the tent and I melted into the shadows and made my way to the tent I saw Yuna go into. Thankfully Kimahri had his own tent next to hers. I cut a slit on a corner so it wouldn't be obvious to anyone until it was too late. To my non-surprise it was littered with gifts she had received over the years from the village. They treasured her way to much. Silently walking up to her bed, I couldn't help but feel like I was some kind of pervert. Guess I was sneaking into a girl's room while she slept. Pressing all thoughts aside, I got to work.

I formed the ball of mist in my hand. To anyone else it would look like a black ball, but I could see the inside. It was like a mass of tangled wires, each had its preposes, each with a task. Looking down on my victim it almost amused me to how peaceful and easy going she was. Always wanting to help people, bring happiness to all of Spira. Little did she know it would be her undoing. Placing the ball next to her head, it immediately broke up into individual pieces and slipped into Yuna's head. She started to toss in her sleep. Nightmares of her being too weak to defeat Sin even with the Final Aeon. Only part one of the change I was forcing on her.

Slipping back out again, I made my way back to the Crusaders tent. I was extremely tired now, the weirdness of sleeping in the same bed with a girl I've only known for twenty-four hours didn't matter, only sleep. I pulled off the armour, sword and laid down. Keira almost immediately cuddled up to me. 'This is nice,' was my last thought before slipping into sleep's darkness.

**LordShadow: Yay for Matt's evil plan for Yuna. Can you guess what it is? Huh? Can ya? Anywho, I noticed a great lack of you people writing reviews. Only ****Zenumasu**** has reviewed, and thanks for the review, man. Means a lot to me :). Anywho, this is my longest chapter yet. A lot has happened, 'n a lot more is going to happen. First see sin in the next chapter, and some early signs of Yuna's change. Review and give me that fuzzy feeling.**

**LordShadow out!**

**Next Chapter: A sinless angel, soon to be mine.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sinless Angel

Dragon of war, A conquest of everything

**World Domination: The Story of Shadow**

Chapter 3: A sinless angel, soon to be mine.

"_Are you sure this is what you want, Mai-an?"_

"_More then anything,"_

"_I am sorry…"_

"_What?!"_

"_Another wish has been made before you…"_

"_He… He got to you?"_

"_I will miss you."_

"_Tai-a, what was the wish?"_

"Even though I was a human to start with, you still had me as your friend. One day you will know…what happened…I hope I will remember you."

I woke to find Keira hugging my arm like it was some teddy bear. She looked like she was having a nightmare. Flicking her in the head Keira woke, blinked and smiled at me. I hissed and pulled her off my now numb arm. "Never again…" I said to her. She just giggled to my annoyance.

Putting on my Amour and combat boots I walked outside. Tidus and co. were readying to leave. I turn and was about to go back and kick Keira into gear when she was standing behind me. "Boo!" She made it look like was going to grab me. I took a step back and failed at hiding my shock. I'd wished she would stop laughing at me, I wasn't feeling very evil. The trip to the boat was amusing from my perspective. The fight between Tidus and Kimahri was sad and funny at the same time. Tidus isn't that good a fighter in reality; I could see he had a lot to learn. Kimahri knocked Tidus over a lot while dodging any counter attack Tidus tried. In a fight with the few fiends they came across, he showed he could look after himself, but needed the help of the others to finish it off.

I think Tidus hated me by the time we reached the boat. I couldn't stop laughing whenever he messed up. I was even amazed when I saw Yuna silently laugh with me at his obvious weakness. My mind was linked to hers now that I had implanted my darkness in her head. It will come in handy when I start to whisper advice directly into her head. There wouldn't be any of that until she was 'changed' enough to listen.

There were many goodbyes to Yuna and co. and not ever a second glance at me. "Everyone is putting so much faith into their little Yuna," Keira just looked at me as I spoke, "She is important to my plans… you'll see soon enough," She nodded and followed me to the back of the ship. I sat and waited, soon I will get my chance to fight Sin.

Before I knew it boredom had gotten the better of me and I dosed off. The spell I weaved on Yuna the night before must have taken more out of me then I thought. My mind wondered from one random thought to the next. None of it really made any sense to me but I enjoyed the time. "Huh? Oh, hey Matty man," My line of random thought broken.

"Hey," I replied recognizing the voice. I didn't open my eyes, because I didn't find it strange to hear the voice at the time. "So… how are you?" he asked standing over me.

"Good," I replied lazily.

"I got a call from your mum," He continued, "I hear you ran away or something?"

"My mum?" I snapped open my eyes to find a man the same age as me standing there. He was bigger then I was, slightly overweight, been like that since I met him. "Playford?" I asked not really believing my eyes. He just nodded and crossed his arms. Looking around me I found I was in a small room with no doors or windows, the walls were white and the carpet grey and shaggy. A light blub was the only thing giving light. There was a silence, we both didn't know what to say.

"So, they called you huh?" I asked, it was nice to have a familiar face to talk to, even if it wasn't really him. I was lonely as hell in Spira.

"Yeah, today. And then I started to dream about you. Must have shook me up more then I know,"

"Your dream?" I mumbled to myself. I started to get a feeling something wasn't right about this dream of mine, "Have they called the cops?"

"Not that I know of," I was about to say something when someone yelled "Sin!" and before I knew it I was on the ship again. The sudden rocking threw me to the deck as I tried to stand and sent me flying into a nearby wall. I had an unimpressed look on my face when I was trying to get up again only to be thrown the other direction. When things had started to calm, my mind wondered back to the dream I just had. It was nice seeing him again but why did I get the feeling it was almost real?

I didn't get any more time to ponder as two Sinscale's landed near by. They were ugly little bitches. Yet I smiled, happy to see them. I didn't pull out my sword. No, I had a something else in mind. I raised my hands and pointed my palm at the closest Sin Fiend. Out came my black mist which shot at the monster and rapped around it. It sipped into it and got to work. But to my horror it was very slow going and I lost sense of everything around me. The mist start to pull at the pyroflies, I knew it was working. I could see it become somewhat fuzzy. If I could brake up the pyroflies then just maybe…

I didn't see the second Sinscale attack me until it was too late. With my concentration broken the black mist became as harmless as a cloud in the sky. I hiss as I got up from the tackle. They both charged at me head on like they had a chance. With one movement I cut through both of then and place my sword away. I couldn't help smile at how cool that would have looked.

The sound of someone falling behind me made me turn to find Keira fighting off one herself. I sighed when I noticed a cut on her, it didn't look deep but I was disappointed they hit her. Walking closer, I got ready to kill it myself when Keira slashed down killing it. Pointing to the cut on her stomach, she just surged and tried to wipe the blood off. The ship slowed down some as Sin broke off to destroy Kilika.

**LordShadow: That was hard to write. I didn't really know what to put in this chapter when I started. I knew what I wanted to do when I got to Sin, but before that there was nothin. I hope it didn't turn out too bad, I think it's alright. So, four chapters and not very far into the story.**


	5. Chapter 5: With help from Sin

**World Domination: The Story of Shadow**

Chapter 5: With help from Sin.

"_I never betrayed you, Mai-an,"_

"_Yes you did! You're trying to stop me!"_

"_I'm trying to save you from stooping to their level,"_

"_I will kill you for that!"_

"_I will not lose to you my friend…"_

I woke from another dream. I could tell it was my past, and I was one of the voices. But betrayed by my own brethren? I got up and walked out into the lobby of the Kilika Inn. Convenient Sin didn't destroy it and the bar like he did the rest of the town. I'd been here for two nights now, waiting for Yuna to leave. I didn't want her to be here when I put the next phase of my plan into effect. It might mess with her pilgrimage, which would be bad.

So here I was standing and watching the grieving and the rebuilding and the cursing of sin. Everything is just how it should be. I didn't like this part of the plan. I was about to do a speech. I hate making speeches, think I'll get someone else to do it for me after this one. With a sigh I made my way to the bar and flouted to the roof. Controlling my powers had improved from my practice the day before, which was important for this part of the plan. Almost invisible black mist came out of my feet. It spread all over the village circling everyone's feet.

Clearing my throat I started, "The temples of Yaven pray and nothing happens. The Crusaders fight and are beaten. And sin comes and destroys at will." Everyone was looking at me now and I could feel myself start to sweat, "This has happened for a thousand years, never changing. And will continue to happen for the rest of time if we don't stop it now! I stand before you now, offering you all the power to stand before sin, and never again bow to him." I could tell everyone in the village was turning, their minds giving into mine, "Never again will you be too weak to save your families, your friends, your loved ones, because today raises a new order, our order, the Order of Dragons!"

The crowd that had gathered cheered and started chanting "Order of Dragons! Order of Dragons!" I turned to find Keira standing behind me. I hadn't seen much of her since we arrived. I think all the death she saw was a bit much for her. Keira nodded to me and smiled. Looking down of the crowed again, I was a little over fifty standing there, most of them crusaders. "My loyal servants and warriors. Gather everything useful and bring it to the entrance to the forest. We are going to leave this place of death and build a new city to gather our forces. Hurry." Everyone started rushing every which way like ants in the rain.

I had grabbed Keira and flouted us both down and made our way to the gathering point. There was already a small pile appearing, so I stopped a few and made them sort it. Gil, food, weapons then everything else. "Matt," Keira said out of the blue after ten minutes of watching my pile grow, "What are we going to do now?"

I looked at her with an evil grin, "We're going to go build a city."

A confused look crossed her face, "A city? Here?"

"Not here fool," How could she be so short sighted, "No we're going to get them to build some boats, and then off to the most famous ruins! There, my dear, is where we are going to build our new home. A fortress from which I will rule Spira"

"…ok" She looked at my followers then back at me.

"We'll pick up more to 'help'. They're only the start of it all." She nodded in reply and sat down against a tree. There wasn't much in the way of anything useful being gathered. At one point I stopped a group from getting furniture and telling to think. Eventually there was a pile of stuff in front of me with the villages lined up in ranks waiting. "Not much to work with," I said after length, "But it's a start. My followers, tonight we start building ships to take us to our new home. Rip down every home to get the wood if you have to, to build enough boats to house us all. I want then finished as soon as possible, and no crap finishes!" Everyone nodded at once and set off.

So there I was left to rummage through the piles. I made sure all the food had been wrapped properly so I didn't need to worry about that. The weapons were all lined up neatly; I changed my sword for one that was darker in colour and slightly longer. I also found a dark blue trench coat looking thing and was wearing that over what I had on before. I had tossed the dead kids blitz ball aside, I didn't much care for the dead or blitz so the ball wasn't needed.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Keira holding a necklace. I turned to her to find she was looking from it to me then back to it. The necklace was gold with a little winged dragon on the end of it. The wings were spread in triumph, and the head back in a roar. It reminded me a lot of one I use to have but lost after the chain broke. When she noticed me staring at it, Keira smiled and put it over her neck. "What are you smiling about?" I asked her picking up some fruit, I hadn't eaten since that morning.

"Oh, it… just reminds me… of something…" Her smile faded at that point, I guessed she mustn't remember much of her distant past like me. I shrugged and turn my attention to the approaching man who saluted like a crusader. "Sir, we captured a ship that just came into dock," He said, "I had the crew and passengers contained, what are your orders my Lord?"

This guy was smart, I need a guy like him, "What's your name?" I said standing as tall as I could.

"Jaruck Krin my Lord,"

I smiled and drew my sword and gestured for him to kneel, "From now on your Rank will be First Dragon under me, the Dragon Lord," I said tapping him on each shoulder with my sword before putting it away, "Now show me our newest troops,"

He lead me to the Inn which was still standing, the Bar had been ripped down by now. There were about twelve people in total, all of them but one was just randoms on their way to Luca. "First Dragon Krin, convert them to my point of view, you have the ability and know how… But you." I pointed at the one that didn't fit he look one or two years younger then me and had cloths you'd only find on earth, well not on Spira anyway. "You boy, come with me."

He nodded at me and got up and followed me out. "I take it your runnin this show?" He had an American accent, I have an Australian one.

"Who are you?" we stopped near my piles of stuff.

"I could ask you the same." He answered in a smartass tone. My emotionless face changed to a displeased one, he just kept smiling. "My names Zack."

I nodded, "How long has it been since you left Earth?"

His smile vanished as soon as I said that, I couldn't help but smile myself, "How did you…! Wait! You're from Earth too?"

"How very interesting… Do you have a Genie with you?" I was looking at Keira when I asked the question.

Zack shook his head, "Narr, I just asked him for long life, lots of money in my bank, 'n to go on the trip of a life time. That was a few days ago," I was only half lessening, I was more thinking about the questions I would ask Keira, "What did you wish for?"

"Memory, power…" I answered in a bored tone.

"Only two? Oh, your last wish was the same as mine, I get it. Don't get the memory thing but power was a good idea…" This guy talked way too much, "So, what are you going to do now?"

I sighed and turned to look him in the eyes. I wouldn't be able to 'convert' him like everyone else in this world. His mind is too hard set from his life on Earth, and I didn't really need to come to think of it. But I answered him all the same. "Take and rule this world. Get in my wa…"

"That is so cool!" He cut me off, "Can I join you?"

I half saw this coming, but couldn't come up with anything in that event. I stood there and scratched the back on my head in thought. 'What to do? What to do? I don't need him, and I can't control him…'

"Well?" Zack asked looking excitedly impatient.

"I should just kill you and forget I ever met you," I said drawing my sword and getting into my fighting stance.

"That is sooo un-cool, man," Zack was slowly walked backward away from me but suddenly did a back roll grabbing a sword. The move was unexpected I must admit, but it is a nice change of pace. For the next few moments we tried to stair each other down. He wasn't in any particular stance, just holding the sword at his side, but looked as confident as anyone could. "Do you know how to use that?" he asked in a smartass tone again. I knew he was baiting me, but I was getting bored.

I rush forward at normal speed. He didn't have any powers so why should I use them. Just as I got in range I did a spin slashing from the right meeting with Zack's sword. I followed up with a spin the other way slashing form the left, and again he block the attack without moving from that spot. With a jump back I reassessed my position then dived forward attack with a down swing. Zack block the blow with both hands on his sword and pushed back. He then attacked my side which I managed to block but was forced to jump back again when he attack my other side at lighting speed. "Your not that good…" He said disappointed, "Maybe I should kill you and take your place."

I laughed which changed his attitude from disappointment to anger. "I'm not very good at fighting, true. But that because I haven't practiced much." I used my unnatural speed to moved behind him and placed my sword next to his neck.

"How… did you do that?" Zack sounded almost scared now. So many emotions in such a short time. He dropped his sword when I didn't answer. After a moment to large men walked up to us. "Take him and make him work on the ships. Don't let him out of your sight," Zack turned to look at me, "You wanted to join me."

**LordShadow: Been a long time since I posted a chapter. Well I lost my steam a long time ago. But a review from GaleBread kicked me back into gear, so I'll ride it for as long as I can. So maybe another chapter soon. So, I new OC called Zack. He'll be important later on. He knows some sword play, but he's not the best. Better then Matt when he's not using his powers. Anyway hope you all like it.**

**LordShadow out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lady Summoner?

**World Domination: The Story of Shadow**

Chapter 6: Lady Summoner?

It had been two days since I took control of Kilika. The building of the boat was coming along nicely, just another few days and my slowly growing group of followers would set out to build the first parts of my empire. Everything was coming along as planned. Even my plan with Yuna was going just as I predicted. Her capture at Luca and the show of power by Seymour both helped demonstrate just how weak she was, well in her own mind at least. When she watched the Aeon destroy all the fiends I whispered into her mind, "Do you see the true power you need? You aren't even close to that,"

At that point she moved even closer to becoming mine, just another push would do it. But my thoughts returned to the present. I sat of the ship that was captured, I now used as a home. I sat and watched as they worked on the new ship, which was about 80 done, when Jaruck came up from behind me, "Dragon Lord," he said doing the crusader salute, "Zack wishes to speak to you… again,"

For the past two day Zack has requested to talk to me almost 50 times. After 10 the answer was always "Denied!", but that didn't stop him from asking. But today I was extremely bored. "Bring him here Krin, it's not like he does much work anyway,"

"Yes, Dragon Lord," my First Dragon answered as he walked off to get the Earth boy. When Krin returned with Zack in tow I was in the bridge looking over a map of Spira. Zack burst through the door already speaking his mind, "About time you let me talk to you again! I'm sick of… Wait, what are you wearing?" he asked pointing to my cloths. I looked down and remembered I was wearing my Earth cloths. I put them on after I had a wash that morning when Krin pointed out I smelled. "Anyway," Zack continued without waiting to hear my answer, "I'm sick of workin on that damn boat!"

"You said you wanted to work for me, remember?" My tone was emotionless as I turned back to the map. Krin was now standing next to me looking down at them as well. "I know I said that but I wanted to give the orders, not take them. I want his job!" Zack slammed a fist onto the table with the maps. Both Jaruck and I looked up at the upset boy. "Want his job?" I said pointing a thumb at the man standing next to me, "Why should I?"

"Well, just look at him!" I turned to look at my First Dragon. He was a tall man, about 6'9", which made him taller then me. His hear was red, and his eyes a greenish blue, and he was dressed like a foot solider for the crusaders. But I didn't care what he looked like. I wasn't that kind of person. But I had seen his very soul, and knew he was the right man for the job. "I didn't let you come here because I wanted to talk about your position, Zack," I looked back at him still without emotion on my face, "I'm bored out of my brain and…"

"If you're so bored why not you get your girlfriend to do something about it," Zack had turned his back on me and crossed his arms.

"She's not my girlfriend," I wanted to hit him for that, but he was right. I would have called for Keira if it was two days ago, but yesterdays training with her ended badly. She surprised me with a move and Keira ended up stabbing me in the gut. The wound didn't kill me, but it was still a deep hit. I learned at that point my powers could be used to heal myself. So after a few moments I was as good as new, but pissed off beyond compare. She was already upset and crying because she hurt me, but I yelled at her. The last thing I heard from her was "Sorry!" before she disappeared into the Kilika jungle. I've felt bad about it ever since. Maybe I should have gone after her.

"Here are your choices, Zack_. _You can go back to working on my boat or we go explore the jungle of Kilika while they finish it. It's up to you,"

He looked at me like he was expecting me to say I was only joking, But I kept an emotionless face. "Ok," Zack said after a few moments of silence, "Let's go explore!"

After half an hour of getting ready Zack and I stood at the path that led into the Kilika jungle. I was still dressed in my blue shirt and black long pants I had on when I came from earth. But now I had a belt, my combat boots, a sword on the right side of the belt, and a leather bag full of food on the left. Zack had put on some armour over his Hwan shirt, a sword was on his back, and a bag hanging of his left side of his belt over his baggy shorts. He had sandals on.

"I want that boat finished before tonight," I told Krin who just nodded before turning and walking away to push everyone harder, "Well off we go," I led the both of us down the path. It really was a nice change from the slowly disappearing Kilika village. All the different plants and trees. All the smells and the sounds. "It's nice out here," I mumbled half to myself.

"Mmm," Zack replied looking like he was enjoying it just as much, "Sure beats working,"

"Work? What work?," At this point we had made it to the main bridge where the big ol' plant fiend was, "All the work you did was try and get to talk to me,"

"I did more work then you!" Zack stomped a foot on the ground, "All you ever did was tell everyone else to do everything for you! Why they do what ya say I'll never know. You're not so great."

"If I'm not so great, then why did you want to work for me?" I got him there. I couldn't help laugh at the defeat on his face. When he couldn't think of something to say he just yelled "Bah!" and stormed up the steps that lead to the Temple. I followed him, thought I should see the sites before I had to leave the area. By the time we got half way we were both out of breath. "Man… I'm un-fit…" I managed to say. Zack didn't reply he just laid down of the cold stone ground.

After a few minutes rest, and a quick snack, I was looking out into the jungle while Zack was still lying on the ground. "So… Why do you want to take over?" Zack asked sitting up, "Besides it being a cool thing to do?"

"I… don't really know…" was my dumb answer.

"You don't know? What kind of lame ass answer is that?" He said like a true Smartass.

I thought about it for a few moments before I answered again, "It's like… I _need_ too," I said almost weakly, "It's like someone told me to do it,"

"Who?"

"What?! I said it was like someone was telling me. Not _actually_ someone saying 'go take over the world' ya dumb ass," I pushed off the rail I was leaning on and started up the rest of the steps. With a confused look, Zack just shrugged and followed. The temple up top was impressive. Much better then the Besaid Temple. With a wave forward of my hand we made our way inside. We pushed through the doors and stopped in the centre of the room, taking in all that there was to see. "Another bunch of strange people…" I overheard a monk say.

I turned to him and he immediately looked a different direction. I started to stroke my chin in thought which prompted a "What?" from Zack.

"Hey Monk," I half yelled marching over to the old man, "Did a… odd… looking girl come this way?"

"Oh yes. She came wondering in yesterday. Poor dear looked like she had been crying for some time, so we offered her a room for the night," the old monk then turned and pointed to a door leading to a back room, "I believe she is still resting. Is she a friend of yours?"

"Err… yes, yes she is. She is a summoner. Zack and myself are her guardians." I wasn't the best at lying but I thought I did a good job that time round. "We had a little… disagreement some time ago. Things were said, and she got upset," I made myself look as sad and sorry as I could. Not an easy thing to do for someone who tries to show no emotion at all times. The Monk nodded with a raised eyebrow but let us go see her. I indicated for a very confused Zack to follow me as I made me way into the side room.

It was a small room, smaller then they look in the game. The room was completely empty apart from the girl sleeping rapped up in some covers on the bed only a few feet away from the door. She wasn't facing us, so I quietly made my way over to the bed and put a hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle shake. "Just a few more minutes…" She mumbled at me.

I had to admit, she looked hot when she was sleeping... I quickly shook off the thoughts and gave a low growl and said, "Get up ya lazy bum!" Keira shot up strait and looked at me with an apologetic smile. Then without warning she leaped at me grabbing me in a hug. I lost my balance and tumbled backward with Keira still on top of me. "I'm so sorry!" Keira kept saying over and over looking like she was going to cry again.

"I forgive you, just get off!" I said looking up to find Zack laughing his head off. At that point my face turned redder then it was when she jumped me and I almost throw the girl off me. After a few moments to regain my posture, I turned to Zack and Keira. "Ahum… Now, we're going to go into the Cluster of trials."

"Why?" they both asked at the same time.

"Your jobs aren't to question me damn it!" I gave them both the evil eye, "But if you really must know, I want to see something. Keira, you're a Summoner and we're your guardians. Don't forget that until we get inside the Trails got it?" They both nodded, "Good, lets move,"

And out we walked with me in the lead. I walked like we had a preposes and a right to be there. It was only a few second walk from the door up to the chambers but so much could go wrong. Like the monk coming over and wanting to talk to Keira. "My Lady Summoner," he said forcing us to stop, "I didn't know you were a summoner last night. I hope I didn't disrespect you in any way,"

'What a kiss ass,' I thought to myself as I waited for Keira's answer.

"Errr… n…no, you didn't. I must… Err, thank you for your hospitality," she was trying to sound as 'summoner' as she could, "But we must go now," I was glad the monk bought what she was saying and let us go on our way. I wasn't really in the mood to kill every one just to get inside the Trials. We continued our march and pushed the doors open and walked into the Trials.

**LordShadow: "Just a lovely day out?" I hear you say… Maybe you didn't but I'll just pretend you did… Anyway, Things get a bit crazier when they get in there and Matt does what he came to do.**

**This chapter was going to be longer, but I wasn't sure how I was going to do the Trials until today and what I came up with is going to be the start of the next chapter.**

**And for a bit of useless info, I've been playin a lot of World of Warcraft lately. Anyone who reads this play it?**


	7. Chapter 7: What I came to see

**World Domination: The Story of Shadow**

**Chapter 7: What I came to see.**

"_Why… don't you k.. kill me?"_

"_You don't deserve to die Mai-an… No one does,"_

"_Y.. Your just weak… You're all weak! T.. that's why we lost… the war…"_

"_By order of the King you are to be banished…"_

"_Bha ha ha ha ha!"_

"_You are to remain on this world until the end of time…"_

"_End of time? What… did you wish for?"_

My mind was hurting and jumbled, and my eyes wouldn't focus. I could here yelling and then a roar, so I started to retrace my steps. I remember coming to the temple, finding Keira, entering the Trials, Zack complaining about how hot it was and then…

_A few moments ago…_

BOOM! The door into the faith was now in peaces on the floor in front of us. "Hey, that was really cool!" Zack said with a big grin, "Do it again!"

"On what, you?" I said as the black mist was quickly sucked but into my hand, "Maybe I should, I'd love to see if I can rip a man apart,"

"No, on the wall or something," Zack continued not really taking the hint. Keira and I just looked at each other before heading into the most sacred part in the whole place. Got to say I was impressed. I could feel the power of the place, almost taste it. Zack walked in and stood for a few moments and then started to look a little skittish. "We shouldn't be here," he said taking a step back, "We came, we saw, now lets 'we left',"

"Lets 'we left'?" I mocked him, "Didn't take you to be religious,"

"I'm not. I don't really believe that stuff," He took another step.

"I believe in god," Said Keira, "Do you Matt?"

"I do..." I replied but I was staring at the glass dome with the faith in it, "He is the creator of all since the beginning," At that point I raised a hand and black mist quickly shot out and covered the glass dome. As soon as it was all covered I clenched my fist making the mist put pressure on the glass. After a few moments a cracking sound could be heard.

"What are you doing?!" Zack yelled running up to me grabbing my shoulder, "Stop it!"

"Just wait Zack," I flicked his hand off with amazing strength, "Wait and see," just after I finished talking the dome shattered, the mist catching all the glass and throwing it all to one side leaving the stone untouched. All the mist then started to spin turning into what looked like a small storm over the faith slowly moving down. "This will mark a new da…" but my little speech was cut off as a bust of invisible force pushed back all my mist, "The hell?" I asked looking over to the others as if they had something. They both looked at me comfused

"You will not control me like that, you who does not follow Yavan!" came a voice that sounded like it came from everywhere in the room. Before any of us could do anything the black mist started to move on its own then form an almost pitch black vision of Ifrit. "You are weak, heretic. Now be destroyed by the very thing you wanted to control!"

_...No__w_

My eyes focused just in time to see Zack dive out of the way as Ifrit slammed a fist into the wall where he just was. Ifrit's head followed Zack and let out a burst of fire from his mouth, just missing him again. "You alright?" Keira asked helping me stand, "That hit you took looked hard,"

"Yeah," I replied pushing Keira to one side and dive the over direction as a fire ball hit the wall behind me.

"I think you pissed it off!" Zack yelled from the other side of the room.

"No shit Sherlock!" I yelled back as I dodged Ifrit's fist and then slashed its arm before I continued my sarcasm, "Was it the fact that it's trying to KILL US that tipped you off?!" Ifrit punched at me with his other fist but I jumped and landed on his arm. I run forward to slash at his face but was sent flying when he slapped me off with his first hand. I hit the wall leaving a crater the same shape as me.

"Matt!" Keira yelled running at toward me, "You okay?"

"No," I said getting up before she got to me. Meanwhile Zack jumped on Ifrit's back stabbing him and holding on. "Can't you use some magic to help out?"

"I'm a Genie not a Mage!" she yelled as we both dived out of the way of a fire ball, "We're going to die here if we don't get out!"

I stepped to one side as Ifrit grabbed Zack off his back and throw him at me. "I think that would be the right move to make," I grabbed Zack and pulled him to his feet then pushed him toward the door. Keira had already run through it by the time Zack and I go there.

"You cannot run from your punishment!" Came the voice of the faith again. As I run out of the room I looked behind me to see the Aeon turn back into black mist and slither after us like a snake.

"Run faster!" I yelled as I dive over the drop where you had to put the fire out. I landed on the other side with a roll to my feet. I was now in front of the other two and moving like the wind.

"_Stand back everyone! I'll do a summoning!"_ I heard Yuna say inside my mind.

'That would had to happen now wouldn't it!?,' I looked behind us to see Ifrit gaining, 'Shit!'

'_Why carn't I be strong enough?' _Came Yuna's thoughts, _'If only was stronger!'_

"Sorry guys, I got to jet!" I said as I slammed my sword point into the ground.

_Zack's point of view_

He vanished! Right in front of us he just jammed his sword into the ground, black shit covered him and then he was gone. We were all in the last room before we hit the main part of the temple. And he just upped and poofed out of there! I would have stopped and started yelling at him if the big thing wasn't after us.

"Keep running or it's going to get us!" Siad Keira running past me. Just then I heard a boom like sound. Looking behind me I saw Ifrit stuck in a small passage. After a second glance I noticed he wasn't all black. We didn't stop though, he burst out of the Triles and kept running until we were deep in the forest.

"That went... Fuckin horrible!" I yelled breathing hard, "I'm going to kill that cock sucker next time I see him!"

**LordShadow: Oh look another chapter. And I renamed the story. The old name was crap. Really crap. So now I'll call it a World Domination: The Story of Shadow, 'n really tie it in with the rest of the World Dom stories like it should have been from the start. Anywho, work is really cutting into my time, so might be some time before the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fallen Angel

**World Domination: The Story of Shadow**

**Chapter 8: Fallen Angel of the Dark Warrior.**

Yuna felt it coming. A presence she had been feeling ever since she left Besaid village and began her pilgrimage. Now it was moving towards her, she called out and it answered... he answered. At first she feared his voice. It was dark and whispered strange things to her. Yuna soon came to understand that he was telling her what she needed to know. Not what she wanted but needed. Yuna knew at this very moment that she needed his help.

A small dark fire burst into life before the young Summoner. The flames were black and blue in colour and flouted just off the ground and Yuna stood only half a meter away from it and she felt no heat. As the small group of people there watched, it steadily grew in size and hight until it was about the size of a man. Almost instantly after the fire had stretched to it's full hight, it died leaving a man standing there.

He stood just over six feet tall, he had short scruffy black hair and sharp greenish blue eyes. He wore a completely black jacket that stretched all the way down to his feet, long sleeves and a hood over his head. Yuna could see a little of his dark red shirt and long baggy black pants. In his right and he held a long sword with a white blade and in his left were round sunglasses which he put on shortly after he appeared. She thought she should know who he was, she'd seen him before.

"Yuna," he said after a few moment of looking at her, "Have you decided?"

Yuna took a step back from him, suddenly afraid and unsure. "Decided?" she asked in a meek voice sounding almost nothing like hers, "Decided on what?"

"You know." He stated taking a few steps forward.

Yuna looked around her, she could see the other moving to intercept and stop this dark figure. As she watched them, she realized they were all moving as if time was slowed down. She started to walk backward away from this man, only stopping when she left the edge of the cliff just behind her.

"Now you must chose," he continued to advance, taking a slow step at a time, "You must."

"I... I don't know!" Yuna cried back closing her eye and wishing she wasn't here.

'Why am I feeling like this?' she asked herself in her head, 'Why do I suddenly feel so weak?'

"Yuna," The man whispered into her ear. Yuna quickly inhaled in surprise and step backward involuntarily. She felt the ground under her disappear and knew that she was now falling to her death. No one could save her now, nothing was moving fast enough.

After a moment Yuna felt something grab her around the waist and the falling stopped with a jerk. Yuna didn't open her eyes, didn't breath and didn't move. From the soft up and down motion the summoner guessed that something winged had grabbed her.

"Yuna, you're safe now," Said the man softly, "I won't let you fall."

Slowly opening her eyes, Yuna saw that the man was holding her. Out of his back were two large wings. They seemed almost bat like but somehow different. They were deep blue in colour and at least a meter and a half long. He gently landed on the sand, putting her down and stepping back. His wings flod up on his back to form a sort of cape as he watched her. All she could do was stare back.

He then nodded and turned his back to her and started to walk away. "Wait," Yuna said running up behind him and wrapping her arms around his chest, "Yes I want to be your Angel..."

"Good," He replied before disappearing in a burst of black flames, "You know what you must do."

(Keira's POV)

"I can't believe he left us to die!" Zack exclaimed for the tenth time since we made it out of the temple. We were just walking out of the forest back to where Kilika use to be. I could see the ship they were building almost complete now.

"Ma'am," Yelled Krin running up to use, "Where is Lord Dragon?"

"Busy, First Dragon," I replied trying my best to imitate Matt's manner of speaking. Zack gave a quick 'Ha' when I said Matt was busy but he didn't say anything, "Anything to report?"

"Yes, Lady Dragon," That cough me off guard a little, I didn't think Matt gave me a title, "Another ship has come in from Luca with a full load of passages. The S.S. Winno Ma'am"

"That will please our Lord when he returns,"

"There is another thing I wanted to disguise with the Dragon Lord," I just raised an eyebrow like I've seen Matt do, "It's about the supplies. At best we'll have enough for everyone for one more day. It might have lasted a little longer but the new members to the order have changed that."

I couldn't help but sigh. This was a real big problem, because the trip Matt is planning is going to take some time. I nodded to Krin and started for the first boat captured, the S.S Liki. It only took five minute for the three of us to get the bridge. It seemed empty with Matt standing watch over everything. I looked out of the front windows and could see the boat they where building. It was so close to finished.

"It will be finished in a few hours," The First Dragon commented as he looked over my shoulder, "Just as he ordered,"

"Yeah, I don't get that," Zack sat down hard on the captains looking at the both of us, "Why are you guys doing what that weak peace of shit says?"

Krin just shook his head turning to face the Zack, "He has given us hope of peace from constant fear."

"What? He brain washed all of you!" Zack yelled pointing out of the window, "I saw you do it the passages of this boat!"

"No," Krin replied turning his head to look down at everyone, "He gave us the knowledge of what Sin is, what Yavin is. He gave us all a chose, join him or forever live with Sin. He gave us power and hope when there was none. We will follow him to his future, even if we have o sacrifice ourself to do so."

"Even when he leaves you to die?!" Zack was now on his feet.

"He did not leave us to die," I said trying to calm Zack down, "He had to leave."

"Yeah, whatever..." Zack sat down again and was silent.

(Matt's POV)

I stood on top of a tall ruined building in the Mi'ihen Highroad. I was still wearing the cloths I was when I talked to Yuna. On my way to see her I discovered I could change the very atom of the cloths and items I have on me when I do. But the side effect is the huge use of energy. So I'd been resting all day. And the wings. I knew I could grow them. Planned on doing that after the fort is finished, but I couldn't have Yuna die like that. So here I am, with dragon wings. It's not much of a set back. And it's really cool to fly. I know I can change my body more, but I'm not in such a hurry.

I slowly turned to look around. The sun was setting bathing the area in a warm orange. There were few fiends to be seen and even fewer people on the road. A soft breeze came from Luca with the smell of evening meals and a few lights could been seen. And the only sound to be heard is the chirping from unseen bugs.

"I don't know why someone hasn't tried to take this world before now..." I mumble to the wind, "But what are the chances of two Genies sending people to a world that doesn't exist?"

I still don't understand how a game world could be real. And some how I don't think I will ever learn that fact. All I knew at that time was that I was there and I didn't want to be anywhere else. I unfolded my wings and was about to leap when a soft flash of white grabbed my attention. Curious I gently leaped off and glided around toward it. It was coming from behind a small ruin and was only just across the road.

I came to a soft landing and walked around the wall to find myself starring at a mirror. It was just a six foot high mirror flouting in front of me, and the image was in negative. Reaching out and touching wasn't probably one of the smartest moves to make, but I thought 'Why the hell not?' and slowly reached out a hand and poked it.

Everything went black for a moment then I was standing in the small blank room in my dreams. "Asher?" I said to the back of a tall man about he same hight as me but with curly brown hair. Asher wore long baggy pants and a gray long sleeved shirt.

"Hart? He replied turning around and looking at me in surprise, "I like your new look. Very... dark,"

"Thanks," I took off my sunglasses and leaned against the wall, "So, how are things back home?"

"You've been missing for a long time now Hart,"

"I guess I have..."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"I wish I could so you Mash..." Then the thought struck me. I knew now that this was some kind of between place. Maybe I could open a portal back to Spira. I pushed off the wall, took a few steps forward and turned around. Asher just stood and watched with a confused look of his face.

"Lets see..." I mumbled drawing my sword and concentrated. After a few moments I slashed a large x on the wall. I then thrust my free hand forward and the wall burst outward to a large swirling portal.

"How did you do that?" Asher asked walking up next to me still looking confused.

"I'll explain later," I walked right up to the threshold and looked back at Asher, "For now, you have to decide if you want to come with me and see what I've been doing." I then stepped into the portal without waiting for his answer.

The portal lead to the exact same place as the mirror was. I took a few step forward then turned to see if he would follow. I wait a full five minutes before he finally came through. He tumbled forward landing on his back. "Nice of you to join me," I said looking down at him and putting on my sunglasses, "what took you so long?"

He didn't reply.

"You... do know this isn't a dream, right?"

Ashers eye widened.

"Didn't think you did..." I reached down and pulled him back to his feet, brushing him off, "Anyway, welcome to Spira."

"Spira?"

"Yeah, Final Fantasy X world."

"And you're saying this isn't a dream?"

I scratched the back of my head and replied not sounding so confident, "Well yeah."

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked looking around.

"Well," I replied glancing around as well, "I guess I should get back to Order of Dragons..."

"Order of Dragons?"

"Yeah, sort of a guild I started a few days ago. Welcome to the guild."

"Who said I was going to join?" He put his hands on his hips and just looked at me.

"Didn't say you have a choice," I told him as I slapped him on the shoulder and walked past him, "Come on."

**A/N: LordShadow here. Wow, been far too long since I last did this. Well, I left like it so here's another chapter plus I've fixed up the others.**

**And I have to say I'm restarting this up because Kel's World Dom stories where deleted. How this could have happened, I don' know. I assume it was someone in the guild who did it, but that alone should be imposable. There is no longer trust in the Guild. Something I was proud to say I was apart of...**

**Kel is the Father of World Domination stories, no one can take that away.**


End file.
